Pride
by eL-ch4n
Summary: Yunho dan Se7en adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai, namun ego mereka sebagai seme membuat ada yang kurang dalam hubungan mereka. Hingga satu saat Se7en menawarkan sebuah ide gila yang akan mengubah hubungan mereka untuk selamanya. Yun7en. Yunjae. Se7min. DP. Foursome. Bday fic for uri magnae


Title: Pride

Couple: Yun7en. Yunjae. Se7min. Yunjaese7min.

Warn: **DP. Foursome. PWP.**

Summary: Yunho dan Se7en adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai, namun ego mereka sebagai seme membuat ada yang kurang dalam hubungan mereka. Hingga satu saat Se7en menawarkan sebuah ide gila yang akan mengubah hubungan mereka untuk selamanya.

A/N:

Ya, pertama, nc di sini tidak banyak2. Karena FF pernah diblang PWP, saya jadi takut buat oneshot dan NC lagi, hahaha /bitter laugh/. Saya masih mau mencoba, tapi kalau ini masih gak dapat feel lagi, saya hanya bisa minta maaf karena ff inilah yang bisa saya sajikan untuk seterusnya. Entahlah. Saya jadi bingung. Hahaha. Intinya mgkn ini jati diri saya. Mungkin berbeda dari yang dulu, tapi ah..saya bingung menjelaskannya.

Kalau masih tidak puas, ah, saya rasa saya mungkin akan vakum. Ya, well, saya harus beristirahat dari dunia penulisan. Maunya berhenti. Hahaha. /laugh again/ tapi setelah dipikir2, kalau bukan menulis, apalagi yg bsa saya kerjakan? Jadi ya, saya harap semoga anda bisa bertahan dengan tulisan abal-abal dan tak ada artinya saya ini.

Hahaha.

Oke, now, shall we enjoy the story? ;)

.

.

Psst. Psst. Nama Jung Yunho dan Choi Dong Wook sudah tidak asing lagi bukan di telinga kita? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Jung Yunho, _leader_ tampan dari grup ternama Dong Bang Shin Ki? Sementara yang satu lagi, penyanyi senior tampan yang memiliki nama panggung Se7en. Keduanya adalah orang yang berhasil di dalam bidang mereka.

Jika ditanya apa yang dipikirkan mengenai dua orang ini pasti kalian akan menjawab bahwa keduanya adalah seme atau _top_ atau yang dominan dalam sebuah hubungan. Ah. Benar. Benar sekali. Rasanya agak susah untuk membayangkan mereka menjadi yang _submissive_ bukan?

Lalu jika satu ketika ditanya apakah mungkin Yunho dan Se7en menjalin hubungan, pasti kalian akan menjawab 'Tidak mungkin' bukan? Tapi bagaimana kalau kukatakan bahwa kalian salah? Bahwa sebenarnya Yunho dan Se7en sudah lama menjalin hubungan. Lama sekali. Cukup lama sampai mereka hampir tidak terpisahkan (di belakang panggung tentunya).

Sebuah paradoks sepertinya ya? Ah, hanya saja bukan itu yang ingin diceritakan. Sama seperti pria lainnya yang mempunyai nafsu yang cukup – ehem – tinggi – ehem – Se7en dan Yunho juga demikian. Namun, seperti yang sudah dijelaskan. Keduanya adalah seorang dominan. Jadi bagaimana mereka harus berhubungan? Se7en tidak mau mengalah dan tentu saja Yunho juga. Harga diri sebagai seorang dominan membuat mereka tidak mau menjadi yang dimasuki.

Dan di sinilah muncul ide gila dari Se7en yang tidak diketahui Yunho. Ide gila yang sekaligus membuat hubungan mereka kembali dipertanyakan.

Benarkah Yunho dan Se7en sama-sama saling mencintai? Ataukah mereka tak lebih menjadi pelarian untuk satu sama lain?

.

.

**Pride**

by eL-ch4n

02.18.2013

.

.

Suara musik di klub itu membuat kedua pria yang tengah di depan meja bar harus saling berdekatan dan sedikit berteriak agar tidak menganggu pembicaraan mereka. Kedua pria yang kita kenal bernama Yunho dan Se7en ini sedang meneguk minuman mereka entah yang ke berapa untuk malam itu.

"Hei, aku sedang berpikir," ujar Se7en yang masih segar. Benar apa yang pernah diucapkan oleh rekan kerja Se7en. Pria ini mengerikan. Bahkan setelah minum beberapa gelas (bahkan lebih banyak dari Yunho), dia masih bisa tersenyum seperti orang yang sadar. Entah toleransi alkoholnya yang tinggi atau Se7en memang – coret – mengerikan – coret.

"Apa?" tanya Yunho dengan datar. Kesadarannya mulai sedikit mengabur karena sudah terlalu banyak minum, tapi dia mencoba untuk tetap tegar atau siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Se7en terhadapnya. Dia memang mencintai Se7en, namun entah kenapa dia tidak rela menjadi yang dimasuki. Ada sesuatu yang salah, menurutnya.

"Kita sudah lama berhubungan, hampir 1 tahun, Yun, tapi kita belum pernah, kau tahu, berhubungan intim?" ucap Se7en. Senyum manis pria itu masih terpasang dan Yunho meneguk ludah melihatnya. Senyum itu yang membuat dia jatuh cinta pada pria yang ada di hadapannya ini. "Sampai kapan kita harus seperti ini, menurutmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, Wookie," bisik Yunho. Sejujurnya dia sendiri tidak tahu. Mereka bukan pasangan hetero yang dapat memiliki resiko untuk hamil. Sebaliknya mereka termasuk dalam kategori aman jika ingin berhubungan. _Male pregnancy_ yang sering dia baca di fanfic hanya ada dalam imajinasi atau ketika sang pria sendiri yang ingin melakukan operasi tersebut. Namun, apa yang menahannya?

Ego. Ya, itu jawabannya. Keduanya memiliki ego sebagai yang dominan selama dalam hubungan mereka sebelumnya dan itu menahan keduanya. Apalagi itu berarti akan menjadi pengalaman pertama mereka yang Yunho tahu akan cukup menyakitkan.

"Sebenarnya aku bohong saat aku bilang aku cukup dengan _blow job_ dan _kissing_. Aku ingin lebih, Yun, apa kita bisa?" tanya Se7en yang hanya dijawab dengan suara musik klub.

Yunho merenungkan pertanyaan Se7en. Dia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Tiba-tiba saja Se7en meletakkan gelasnya dengan keras ke atas meja membuat Yunho menatap kekasihnya itu dengan heran. "Aku punya ide!" seru Se7en seperti anak kecil yang menang undian.

"Wookie, apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti akan menikmatinya Yunho," ucap Se7en dengan sebuah seringaian di wajahnya. Dia menatap Yunho dengan senang seolah mendapatkan pemecahan masalahnya. Dalam sekejap dia menarik kepala _leader _DBSK itu dan mencium mulutnya dengan ganas. Seperti biasa, perebutan dominasi lidah tak ada yang menang dan tak ada yang kalah. Kedua lidah saling bertarung sampai akhirnya mereka kelelahan sendiri.

Malam itu, mereka melakukan seperti yang mereka lakukan di malam-malam sebelumnya. Namun, malam itu, Se7en berjanji akan mengubah semuanya. Semoga saja apa yang dia pikirkan benar.

.

.

Jadi, karena itu, di sinilah Yunho sekarang. Berjalan di lorong hotel yang ditentukan Se7en dengan memakai penyamaran agar tidak ketahuan. _Seriously_, Yunho terkadang tak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran kekasihnya itu.

2612

Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kamar yang didapatnya dari pesan yang dikirimkan kekasihnya. Dia menghela nafas sebelum mengetuk pintu. Baru saja dia hendak mengetuk, pintu di hadapannya sudah terbuka menampilkan sosok Se7en yang menyengir lebar membuat Yunho bertanya-tanya apa yang ada dalam pikiran pria itu.

"Wookie, kau jangan mengagetkanku," ucap Yunho.

"Ah maaf, aku sudah tidak sabar. Ayo masuk," serunya sembari menarik lengan Yunho. Dia melempar badan Yunho ke atas pintu dan kemudian mencium dengan penuh nafsu terhadap kekasihnya itu. Mereka berciuman cukup lama hingga akhirnya melepaskan tautan mereka karena keperluan akan oksigen.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Yunho dengan malas.

Se7en tak menjawab. Dia hanya mendorong tubuh Yunho seolah sudah tidak sabar sementara sang _leader_ hanya bisa menghela nafas. Langkahnya terhenti saat tiba di ujung lorong, tempat dia bisa melihat ke arah tempat tidur hotel dengan jelas. Matanya terbelalak lebar menatap apa yang ada di hadapannya. Dia kemudian melirik ke arah Se7en yang hanya menyeringai dan berjalan menuju ke arah tempat tidur.

Apa yang ada di tempat tidur, kalian tanya?

"Bukankah mereka sangat cantik, hmm?" bisik Se7en.

Yunho masih tak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Di atas tempat tidur terdapat dua orang lain selain Se7en. Dua orang yang dia tahu dengan akrab.

Shim Changmin dan Kim Jaejoong.

Masalahnya kalau hanya mereka berdua saja, Yunho tidak akan terkejut, tapi kondisi kedua namja itu berbeda. Changmin dan Jaejoong sama-sama diikat yang Yunho tahu sebagai _hibari style_. Sebuah cara mengikat seluruh tubuh hingga mereka berdua benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. Kaki keduanya ditekuk di depan sementara tangan mereka terikat di belakang dan tubuh keduanya diikat dan dihias oleh tali. Di mulut keduanya terdapat sejenis _gag ball_ agar tak ada suara yang keluar. Kedua mata mereka terikat sehingga mereka tak bisa melihat kehadirannya.

Tubuh keduanya saling berdekatan dan Yunho dapat melihat keduanya berkeringat. Sepertinya mereka sudah lama berada di posisi itu. Getaran tubuh keduanya membuat Yunho melihat lebih jauh dan menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang memasuki _hole_ keduanya. Se7en sedang duduk di samping Changmin, menjilati _nipple_ sang magnae yang sudah menegang sedari tadi.

"Wookie, apa maksudnya?" desis Yunho. Begitu mendengar suara Yunho, kepala Changmin dan Jaejoong terangkat ke arahnya, seolah sudah menanti kehadiran sang _leader_. Se7en sendiri tak mempedulikannya dan masih terus menjilati _nipple_ Changmin yang kembali membuat sang magnae hanya bisa mengerang di balik _gag ball _di mulutnya.

Slurp. Slurp.

Kurang lebih hanya suara itu yang mengisi ruangan hotel mereka, juga tak lupa suara jarum jam. Keringat mulai membasahi wajah Yunho ketika melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang terus bergetar karena vibrator yang berada di dalam sang _lead vocal_. "Wookie," panggil Yunho lagi. Dia berusaha sekeras mungkin agar tidak dikuasai oleh nafsunya yang mulai meledak.

Se7en akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya sebelum memberi gigitan pada _nipple _Changmin sehingga Yunho bisa melihat ada sedikit cairan merah yang keluar. "Kurasa kau mengerti maksudku, Yun, mereka juga sudah setuju kok," ucap Se7en dengan tenang.

Yunho mengerti. Ini adalah jawaban dari hubungan mereka, jawaban yang ditawarkan Se7en. Dia merasa tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba. Malam itu, dimulailah sebuah hubungan kompleks yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Mereka hanya tidak tahu bahwa apa yang dimulai malam itu akan terus berlanjut pada sesuatu yang akan mengubah semuanya.

.

.

Suara desahan keluar dari mulut dua namja yang tengah berlutut dan bertumpu pada tangan mereka. Ikatan pada kaki dan tangan mereka terlepas, namun tidak di tubuh mereka membuat gerakannya keduanya terbatas. Tak lupa juga mata mereka sehingga sekarang mereka bisa melihat yang lain. "Ahh...ahhh~" desah keduanya bersamaan saat lidah dari dua pasangan dominan itu menjilati punggung mereka.

Yunho yang memilih Jaejoong (karena Se7en sudah memilih Changmin terlebih dahulu) sedang memilin kedua _nipple_ pria cantik itu dengan gemas. Tidak melakukan hubungan intim begitu lama membuat dia tak bisa menahan lagi nafsunya saat melihat kedua pria dengan tubuh polos siap untuk dirinya.

Dia menggigit leher Jaejoong membuat sang _lead vocal_ hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang nikmat. Bagaikan vampir yang seperti haus akan darah, Yunho terus menggigit leher putih di bawahnya hingga keluar cairan merah. Lidahnya segera menjilati cairan tersebut dan menghisapnya seolah setiap tetes darahnya begitu berharga. "Urmh...ahh...Yun..."

Plak.

Pantat Jaejoong dipukul dengan keras oleh Yunho saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Sudah dibilang kalau kau hanya boleh memanggil kami sebagai _master_, kau lupa?" bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong sementara Se7en yang melihat hanya menyeringai.

Jaejoong segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "A.. ..._mas..ter..ah...hah~"_

"Aku tidak menduga kalau kau punya _fetish_ seperti itu, yah, tapi aku juga tak bisa menyalahkanmu. Melihat mereka, kau ingin sekali menghancurkannya, bukan?" ucap Se7en yang sedang memainkan kejantanan Changmin dengan pelan.

"Nggh...ahh..._faster...please...ahh..._" pinta Changmin dengan nada memelas. Dia ingin sekali keluar tapi dengan gerakan Se7en yang begitu pelan dan _cock ring_ pada kejantanannya, dia tak bisa mencapai orgasmenya.

Se7en tak peduli dengan rintihan Changmin. Dia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyuruh Yunho menuju dirinya yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu. Segera Se7en menarik Yunho dan keduanya berciuman cukup lama hingga keperluan oksigen yang melepaskan mereka. Keduanya tersenyum puas dan kembali lagi pada dua pria yang ada di bawah mereka.

Jari Yunho perlahan masuk ke dalam dinding ketat Jaejoong (yang masih berisi vibrator tadi) tanpa persiapan membuat yang dimasuki berteriak kencang. "ARGHHHH!"

Ctar.

Yunho menarik tali yang mengikat Jaejoong dan melepaskannya untuk menghukum pria itu. Dia yakin kalau punggung polos itu tak lama lagi akan terdapat bekas tali yang indah. "Hush. Kau tidak mau kita mendapat keluhan karena suara teriakanmu bukan?" bisik Yunho. Walau dia sebenarnya tahu bahwa tidak akan ada yang menggangu mereka karena mereka berada di tempat yang paling atas dan Se7en sendiri sudah memilih tempat VIP untuk kegiatan mereka saat ini.

.

.

Kalau Yunho orang yang sadis dalam melakukan aksinya, Se7en lebih ke arah sadis yang pasif. Dia menikmati bagaimana Changmin menggeliat terus untuk menggesekkan miliknya dalam tangan Se7en. "Hmm. Sepertinya pelacurku yang satu ini lebih tidak sabar, Yun, lihat dia," ejek Se7en. Yunho hanya menyeringai dan kembali melanjutkan aksinya untuk memasukkan jarinya di dalam dinding ketat Jaejoong.

"Ah, apa yang kau mau, hmm?" bisik Se7en. Dia mengecup leher pria di bawahnya dengan lembut membuat Changmin bergetar karenanya. Tubuh sang _magnae_ mendadak terasa lemah hingga akhirnya tangannya tak kuat lagi menopang dirinya. Kepalanya terjatuh ke atas bantal sehingga pantatnya menungging ke atas membuat Se7en bisa melihat _hole_-nya yang sedang dimasuki oleh vibrator.

Sang penyanyi senior menjilati bibirnya, menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya. Tangannya meraih vibrator dalam tubuh Changmin, mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan untuk memastikan pria di bawahnya itu merasakan setiap tindakan yang dia lakukan. "Ngggh," erang Changmin di atas bantal.

Tangannya mengcengkram erat sprei untuk menahan desahannya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar desahan nista dari mulutnya tidak keluar lagi, menahan sakit saat vibrator tersebut dimasukkan lagi dengan cepat ke dalam dirinya.

"Sssh, sssh," bisik Se7en. Dia menundukkan badannya sehingga dada bidangnya bersentuhan dengan punggung polos Changmin. Tangannya mengangkat dagu Changmin, memutar wajah pria itu hingga menatapnya. Wajah Changmin penuh dengan air mata, entah karena sakit atau apa. Lidah Se7en terjulur untuk menjilati air mata tersebut dengan lembut hingga menyentuh bibir Changmin. Sang _magnae_ berpikir bahwa Se7en akan menciumnya, tapi detik berikutnya kepalanya dihentamkan ke atas bantal.

"Nggh," erangnya.

Se7en melupakan hal yang membuatnya melakukan hal konyol tadi. Hampir saja tadi dia mencium Changmin. Dia segera memutar badan Yunho yang sedang berada di kirinya kemudian menciumnya dengan kasar dan panas. "Hmm...urmm..." desah kedua seme itu. Secepat mereka berciuman, secepat itu mereka melepaskannya.

Tak tahan lagi ingin memasuki dinding hangat Changmin, Se7en segera mengangkat badan Changmin. Dia kemudian terduduk dan bersandar pada sandaran kasur, memosisikan Changmin di atas kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak sedari tadi. Dengan posisinya, dia bisa melihat Yunho yang sedang mengeluarkan dan memasukkan kembali vibrator ke dalam diri Jaejoong membuat pria cantik itu mendesah nikmat.

Badan Se7en bergetar, membayangkan itu adalah dirinya, tapi bukan dirinya. Seperti sebuah paradoks kehidupan tentang kenapa mereka yang berbeda bisa berhubungan. Tanpa memberi persiapan bagi Changmin, dia menurunkan sang _magnae_ ke atas kejantanannya hingga dinding hangat itu sekarang menyelimuti kejantanannya membawanya terbang ke langit karena nikmat.

"ARGHHHH!" Dia tidak menghiraukan suara teriakan kesakitan Changmin, begitu pula dengan pasangan yang lain yang juga sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Dia menatap Yunho yang mata elangnya juga sedang bertumpu pada dirinya dan Changmin. Ada sesuatu di dalam diri mereka, sesuatu yang mereka tahu akan merubah hubungan mereka.

.

.

Yunho mengerang karena sudah tidak sabar ingin memasuki Jaejoong, tapi dia masih bertahan. Dia masih ingin menyiksa pria cantik itu. Dia melirik ke arah Se7en yang sedang menatapnya. Kemudian matanya bergerak pada tubuh Changmin yang diikat dengan tali, begitu indah. Sepertinya dia harus belajar cara mengikat kepada Se7en nanti. Dia kemudian memperhatikan ekspresi Changmin yang begitu kesakitan. Tentu saja, pikirnya. Siapapun pasti akan kesakitan ketika melakukan _double penetration_ tanpa persiapan. Menyakitkan. Sangat.

Namun sangat menggiurkan. Dia juga tidak sabar untuk mencoba melakukan itu terhadap Jaejoong. Yunho ingin melakukan gaya yang biasa agar bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong saat dia memasuki pria cantik itu, tapi entah kenapa, menyerang dari belakang seperti ini rasanya lebih baik.

"Yunho, suruh _slut_-mu untuk melakukan _blow job_ pada _slut_ yang satu ini," tegur Se7en dengan seringaian.

Yunho mengangguk. Dia menarik tali di punggung Jaejoong dan melepaskannya, seperti sedang mencambuk pria itu. "Kau dengar apa katanya? Hmm? Lakukan, _slut_!" teriak Yunho.

Dengan langkah gontai dan tenaga yang tersisa, dia berjalan menghampiri Changmin yang ada di hadapannya. Yunho yang merasa belum puas belum menghancurkan sang _lead vocal_ segera memukul pantat pria itu dengan keras.

Plak.

"Jangan jalan lambat seperti itu, bahkan kura-kura bisa lebih baik darimu, _fuck it bitch!" _seru Yunho. Jaejoong mencoba untuk mempercepat langkahnya dan menghampiri Changmin. Kepalanya sekarang sudah tepat berada di kejantanan Changmin yang terus mengeluarkan _precum_ dan begitu merah karena sesak.

Slurp.

Lidahnya terjulur untuk mencicipi apa yang ada di hadapannya. "Ahhh~" Changmin mendesah saat lidah Jaejoong menjilatinya. Dia hampir lupa dengan rasa sakit pada bagian bawahnya yang lain. Hampir. Karena Se7en memastikan bahwa dia akan terus mengingat rasa sakitnya. Penyanyi senior itu kembali memaksa masuk ke dalam dinding sempitnya. "Ahh...ahh...urgh..."

Jaejoong terus melakukan kegiatannya untuk menjilati milik Changmin. Mulutnya kemudian melahap milik Changmin yang besar itu ke dalam mulutnya. Dia sempat tersedak akibat gerakan Se7en yang berada di belakang sang _magnae_. Setelah mulai terbiasa dengan kecepatan Se7en, tiba-tiba saja dirinya serasa terbagi dua.

"ARGNGHH!" teriaknya. Karena itu mulutnya terlepas dari milik Changmin, tapi tidak dengan tangannya. Detik berikutnya kepalanya didorong secara paksa untuk kembali melahap kejantanan Changmin membuat dirinya tersedak.

"Dasar, sepertinya kau harus banyak diberi pelajaran. Cih," desis Yunho.

Se7en hanya menyeringai. "Sudah, sudah, ahh...Yun, biarkan saja, urgh, dia, aish, kau ketat sekali, Changmin," ucap Se7en.

"Wookie...oh...kau selesaikan saja...ah...urusanmu dengan...hah..._slut_-mu...oh..." racau Yunho.

Dia mendorong miliknya masuk ke dalam dinding ketat Jaejoong yang masih berisi vibrator. Getaran yang dikeluarkan dari vibrator itu memberikan sensasi tambahan ke dalam dirinya, membuatnya seolah melihat bintang-bintang. Sudah begitu lama dia tak merasakan hal ini.

Gerakan _in _dan _out_ dari Yunho membuat Jaejoong harus bisa menahan dirinya agar tidak tersedak dengan kejantanan Changmin di dalam mulutnya. Changmin sendiri harus dikatakan yang paling beruntung dan sekaligus yang paling tersiksa. Dia mendapatkan kenikmatan dari dua sisi, depan dan belakang, tapi dia tak bisa mengeluarkan orgasmenya membuat dia semakin sesak.

Se7en kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilati leher Changmin yang terekspos di hadapannya. "Ahh...urng..." desah Changmin. Sang penyanyi senior itu juga kemudian mengikuti Yunho untuk menggigit leher Changmin hingga berdarah dan menghisap cairan merah tersebut.

Merasa sedikit kurang, Se7en memerintahkan Jaejoong untuk melepaskan dirinya dari Changmin yang dituruti dengan tanpa perlawanan oleh sang _lead vocal_. Dia kemudian memosisikan Changmin seperti dengan Jaejoong, _doggy style_. Dengan ini dia bisa berhadapan dengan Yunho dan kedua uke mereka saling berhadapan.

"Cium!" perintah Se7en.

Dua pria yang sudah hampir kehilangan energinya itu menatap satu sama lain dengan mata sendu. Tangan Jaejoong perlahan meraih wajah Changmin dan mencium _magnae_-nya itu dengan lembut. Ciuman lembut itu kemudian berubah menjadi ciuman ganas saat keduanya saling memperebutkan dominasi. Yunho dan Se7en menyengir, menikmati pemandangan seksi itu.

Seolah tak puas, Jaejoong kemudian bergerak ke leher Changmin begitu pula yang dilakukan oleh sang _magnae_. Mereka saling mencicipi leher satu sama lain, menggigitnya, memberikan sebuah sentuhan. Selama 2 jam ke depan, ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh suara kulit saling bersatu, desahan, dan erangan nikmat. 2 jam yang dipenuhi dengan hawa nafsu terhadap satu sama lain.

.

.

Se7en masih mengingat itu adalah malam pertama bagi mereka berempat. Semua bermula karena dia merasa ada yang kurang di dalam hubungannya dengan Yunho dan jadilah dia melakukan hal gila itu. Yunho bertanya bagaimana Se7en bisa meyakinkan dua membernya itu untuk ikut serta. Se7en tak menjawabnya. Dia hanya menyimpan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Jawabannya mudah. Dua member itu mencintai mereka, dirinya dan Yunho. Semua bermula saat Se7en sedang menunggu Yunho di _dorm_. Dia yang heran mendengar suara asing di _dorm,_ kemudian mencoba menyelidikinya. Dia cukup terkejut melihat apa yang dia temukan di kamar member tertua DBSK itu. Sang _lead vocal _dan sang magnae tengah bercumbu. Jika hanya bercumbu, Se7en akan mengabaikannya dan tak akan menganggu, tapi detik berikutnya, dia mendengar namanya dan Yunho disebut.

Dan detik berikutnya ide itu muncul. Tentu saja dengan bujukan dan obat perangsang, akhirnya kedua member itu setuju. Setelah malam itu, malam-malam lainnya bersusulan. Namun, Se7en sudah mulai merasa bahwa hubungannya dengan Yunho sudah berbeda. Bahwa mereka sekarang sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya kurang.

Malam itu, setelah melakukan kegiatan _foursome_ seperti biasa, dia yang haus hendak mengambil minuman. Di dalam perjalanannya menuju ke dapur, dia melihat pintu balkon yang terbuka. Tahulah dia bahwa ini adalah malam untuk meluruskan semuanya. Dia segera memakai boxer dan kemeja putih untuk menutupi dirinya dan menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

Yunho sedang bersandar pada teralis balkon sementara matanya sedang menatap ke arah langit malam. Dia hanya memakai _wife beater _dan boxer. Tangannya memegang sesuatu yang mengeluarkan asap dan Se7en tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang merokok.

"Aku tidak tahu kau merokok," ucap Se7en dengan lembut. Yunho sedikit tersentak kaget dan menatap ke arah Se7en yang bersandar pada teralis di samping kirinya.

"Memang tidak," jawab Yunho. Kepalanya kembali menatap ke arah langit. "Aku hanya ingin mencobanya sekali saja."

Mereka berdua terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum Se7en menghancurkan keheningan mereka. "Jadi kurasa, inilah akhir untuk kita, benar Yun?"

Yunho mematikan rokoknya dan membuangnya ke tong sampah di dekat mereka. Dia memutar badannya sehingga posisinya sama seperti Dong Wook, bersandar pada teralis sehingga dapat melihat ke dalam kamar hotel, melihat Changmin dan Jaejoong yang tengah tertidur. "Aku selalu mencintaimu, Wookie. Selalu dan akan."

Se7en mengangguk. "Iya, aku juga, tapi kurasa harga diri kita terlalu tinggi untuk menjadi seorang uke, ya?" ucapnya dengan tenang.

"Kau tahu bukan itu alasannya," balas Yunho. Kedua pria itu menatap lembut ke arah dua pria lain yang tengah tertidur di atas tempat tidur setelah kelelahan tenaganya diperas oleh mereka.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam diri kita, bukankah begitu?" Yunho terdiam. Se7en tersenyum tipis tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaannya. "Baiklah, kurasa ini benar-benar akan menjadi akhir bagi kita." Dia menarik Yunho hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Hanya saling menempel. Sebuah ciuman terakhir. Keduanya tak meminta lebih. Mata terpejam untuk menikmati satu sama lain untuk sementara.

"Saranghae," bisik keduanya bersamaan.

Mereka kemudian terkekeh. "Baiklah, aku akan bawa Jaejoong ke kamar dulu," ucap Yunho. Se7en hanya mengangguk. Dia menatap punggung Yunho yang berjalan ke dalam hotel. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat sehingga sekarang matanya menatap ke arah lampu-lampu jalan yang bersinar indahnya. Tak terasa bulir bening membasahi pipinya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa saat Yunho berjalan ke dalam kamar hotel, hal yang sama juga terjadi pada mantan kekasihnya itu.

.

_Dua jiwa yang saling mencintai, tak bisa bersatu karena benang takdir yang terputus, tersambung pada ujung yang berlainan._

_Sebuah perjalanan baru menanti mereka dengan jiwa yang berbeda._

_._

The End.

.

.

Omake:

"Nggh," Changmin mengerang di dalam mimpinya. Matanya perlahan terbuka dan melihat Se7en sedang terbaring di sampingnya, masih dalam keadaan sadar. "Dong Wook-shi?" panggil Changmin perlahan.

"Ne?" tanya Se7en dengan sebuah senyum lembut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Se7en mengangguk. Dia tersenyum kemudian mengecup kening Changmin, hal yang tak pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya. "Tidurlah, kau besok ada jadwal yang ketat, aku tak mau Yunho memarahiku karena kau masih tak kuat," bisiknya.

Entah kenapa saat mendengar nama Yunho, ekspresi Changmin berubah menjadi sendu, seolah teringat bahwa dirinya tak lebih dari pelampiasan nafsu dari orang yang dia cintai. Dia mencengkram kemeja putih Se7en dengan keras, kepalanya bersandar pada dada bidang penyanyi senior itu. Hatinya terasa sakit mengingat bahwa pria yang sedang bersamanya sekarang tidak bisa dia miliki. Jika saja Tuhan mau mendengar permintaannya untuk ulang tahunnya malam ini. Dia ingin agar pria yang sedang mendekapnya ini memiliki sedikit rasa terhadap dirinya. Meski sedikit, asal dia berada di dalam hatinya, Changmin tak keberatan.

Tak berapa lama sang magnae kembali tertidur membuat Se7en tersenyum lembut. Dia mendekatkan kepalanya perlahan ke arah sang magnae kemudian mengarahkan bibirnya ke lembaran merah yang menggoda itu. Dia mengecup bibir Changmin dengan lembut, tanpa nafsu. Ketika terlepas dari bibir ranum itu, Se7en tersenyum. Tangannya mengelus bibir Changmin sementara mulutnya mengutarkan satu kalimat. "Selamat ulang tahun, _Minku_," bisiknya.

Se7en tidak tahu bahwa saat dia mengucapkan hal itu, jam di ruangan mereka menunjukkan jam 00.01.

Oh, dan Changmin juga belum tahu bahwa permintaannya akan terkabul. Ah, malam yang indah untuk memulai hari yang indah bukan?

.

The End

.

**A/N:**

Ahahaha. Entahlah, dibilang puas, saya gak bsa puas, karena NC-nya menurut saya kurang. Lol. Semoga saja plotnya lebih keras atau tidak? Ah saya tidak tahu, saya sudah tak bisa banyak bicara. Dan ini pertama kali mgkn eL bener2 update fresh di ffn, but it will be the last juga :D nanti berikutnya eL ttp akan update di wp ^^v klo lagi gak ada kerjaan baru mampir aja :')

Saya juga mau ucapin. Happy birthday Changmin!

To our lovely magnae, who has turned to be such a fine man, happy birthday. To the you who has given us Cassiopeia such a beautiful name, have a blast ;)

**#26thPrinceShimDay**

Last, review? ;)

_Verzeihen


End file.
